villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gideon Malick
Gideon Malick is a recurring character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, first debuting as an anti-hero in The Avengers, and returning in the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., where he was the secondary antagonist of its third season. He is one of the heads of HYDRA and one of the few infiltrators in the World Security Council. Even after the organization's downfall, he continued with his plans to return the ancient Inhuman Hive back to Earth from the planet Maveth so they could take over the world. He was portrayed by the late , who also played Ethan Roark in Sin City, Gorilla Grodd in the DC Animated Universe, Benjamin Travis in Hitman: Absolution, Curly Bill Brocius in Tombstone, Joshua Foss in Sudden Death, and Roland Kane in Turok. Personality Like most of HYDRA's leaders, Gideon Malick was a cruel, arrogant, traitorous, manipulative, unsympathetic, diabolical, heartless, iniquitous, and cold-hearted pragmatist. Despite his friendship with the fellow HYDRA head Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, he did not hesitate to betray Strucker's son Werner to Grant Ward to please Ward and organize a meeting with him. For Malick, Werner (as an untrained operative who failed in his first mission) was a damaged good that could not be left to run around knowing HYDRA's secrets, and therefore had to be killed. At the same time, he would kill two birds with one stone because Werner's death would leave him the only one with the access to Wolfgang's secret vaults. Malick also intended to have Ward killed, because his campaign to remake HYDRA posed a threat to everything he built through Project Distant Star Return. However, he accepted Ward as HYDRA's second head when Ward proved himself in his eyes. Another instance of his pragmatism was his joint decision with the World Security Council to have New York City annihilated by a nuclear bomb strike, in order to prevent the Chitauri invasion from spilling out of the city into the rest of the world, while completely disregarding that the Avengers had a fighting chance against the alien invaders. While Malick prefers to present himself as a brave man who is willing to sacrifice his own life to HYDRA's cause, in reality he had never taken a life before Hive ordered him to kill Rowan Hamilton and had spent much of his life avoiding death at all costs, by cheating at the conventional and ritualistic ceremonies where a tribute was sent to Maveth as a sacrifice to Hive. His need to survive led him to allow his own brother to be selected as tribute in his place. When Charles Hinton gave Malick a vision of his own death at the hands of Hive, Malick put all of his effort into trying to find a way out of his situation until finally he was confronted by his brother's memories, living on within Hive, at which point Malick accepted his fate but was forced to watch as Hive killed his daughter instead. When Daisy Johnson, who had been enthralled by Hive, was ordered to kill him, Malick did not even attempt to defend himself, feeling that his death meant he would be reunited with his daughter. Family *Unnamed father (deceased) *Nathaniel Malick (brother; deceased) *Stephanie Malick (daughter; deceased) Trivia *Powers Boothe's character was credited only as "World Security Council" in The Avengers; the name Gideon Malick was invented for Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Malick is the first character introduced in the films to be killed on one of the TV series, followed by Phil Coulson who later died off-screen between Seasons 5 and 6. Navigation pl:Gideon Malick Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Supremacists Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Cult Leaders Category:Parents Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Category:Weaklings Category:Avengers Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Protective Category:Totalitarians Category:The Heavy Category:Insecure Category:Crossover Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain